


Prompto's fight

by YuuKirkland



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Ardyn tormenting Prompto, Prompto dlc, Prompto fighting against it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuKirkland/pseuds/YuuKirkland
Summary: Prompto awakes after he has been pushed off the train by Noctis and he is going to try to reach Tenebrae despite Ardyn getting on his way.





	Prompto's fight

**Author's Note:**

> My version of what happened to Prompto when he got separated from the others.  
> I wrote that based on the first trailer we got with Gladio's dlc.   
> Since we find him in a really bad state in the game he is not going to have fun.   
> I think it's not really too violent though? Nothing really graphic anyways so I hope it's fine.
> 
> Also it's the first time I really write an OS in English, which is not my native language, so I hope it's fine reading it.

Prompto awoke with his body aching all over and freezing to death.  
He was lying flat on the ground which was way too cold for him with the way he was dressed.   
That made him get up a bit too quickly, to escape this freezing cold, but his head has still not recovered yet and he staggered, not close to fall on the floor.  
He felt dizzy and his head was hurting as hell.   
He then remembered the cause of it, he fell off the train, or more exactly... Noctis made him fell.  
He had to sit down after he realized what the thought meant, it was just too much to process with his headache still present.   
Noctis had pushed him off the train when he was facing the Chancellor, ready to shot him dead with a bullet in the head, and his friend had stopped him from firing. Noctis had also reacted as if he wanted to seriously killed him earlier on the train.  
All of this made no sense but if the Chancellor has been there, he had probably done something to Noctis to make him think he was the Chancellor and the Chancellor was him. 

That would explain everything, and it made perfect sense.  
Noctis would never want to kill him.   
He remembered his face after he had pushed him off the train, he did not look like someone who was satisfied of his action, quite the opposite. The Chancellor must have lifted the illusion at this moment.  
Yes it was certainly that, Noctis has been tricked by the Chancellor and had never wanted him dead.  
But... Prompto still had to make sure of it.   
The blond sighed a bit before looking at his surroundings.   
He had to find the others but he had no idea where he was, despite being born in Niflheim he had been too young to remember anything besides some blurry memories of the place he lived. Which was of no help since he was not in the capital but somewhere in the countryside, completely lost.  
Laid in front of him was a huge frozen landscape, where Shiva has been killed, and he would certainly not survive it if he wandered there with his current clothes.   
Obviously at the same moment he realized that warm clothes have been left near by, probably the Chancellor, there was no way clothes would be lying here like that.

Prompto did not want to take anything from that guy but he was going to freeze to death for real if he did not put the clothes on. And he couldn't die before he was able to see Noctis again and make sure everything was right between them.  
Unwillingly he added the clothes on top of the ones he already had and felt much more better, the cold had stopped hurting him like it did since he woke up and even his head was feeling a little better. This was an improvement but he was sure the Chancellor could track him with the clothes, or even if he had not put them on this guy would know where he was.  
Oh if only he could kill him.  
Never had Prompto thought that one day he would wish to kill someone for real but the Chancellor has done too much already and if he could take him down to protect his friends he would do it willingly and without any hesitation.  
He had been ready on the train to shot him dead but... Well it did not happen like he had wanted to. 

Now that his body was feeling better he took out his phone and tried to contact his friends before doing anything else and of course no one answered. It could not be that easy isn't it?   
His phone still had a lot of battery so he could at least use the compass to reach Tenebrae but he doubted that the battery will be able to survive until he actually reach it. By foot it would take days and even if his phone was a really good one it could not stay so long without being charged.   
And unlike Noctis he was not able to summon Ramuh to charge it.  
Well anyways he still had to walk to Tenebrae, the others would probably wait for him there and if not he could join them better from here anyways.   
He did not have the luxury to wait here for someone to come for him, when he could very much die from cold and hunger.

 

The first few hours were... Bearable. He was walking so he was not too cold but the wind was biting at his face every now and then which was annoying but bearable.  
What was less bearable was that he did not find anything to eat. He had looked all along the way he has been walking but there was nothing on this frozen landscape, not even an animal.  
He realized that he would probably die before reaching Tenebrae at this point but he refused to give up, he had to see Noctis, he could not die here without seeing him one last time.

Maybe he would have reached the city, or he would have died in this frozen desert, he would never know because the Chancellor got in his way to play with him. 

“Prompto are you okay? I was so worried when I accidentally pushed you off the train! I'm so sorry buddy!”

It was Noctis's voice.   
It warmed up Prompto's heart at first before his brain processed what he just heard and told himself that there was no way Noctis would be there, alone, in this frozen desert when he was on a train for Tenebrae. It was impossible that he would have been able to get here and know precisely Prompto's position.   
“Noctis” seemed to read his thoughts because he answered.

“The others wanted to keep going to Tenebrae to put the passengers to safety but I could not leave you there, especially after what I did. To think I got tricked by this bastard!”

“Noctis” sounded really angry and everything he said could make sense but Prompto knew better.  
Gladio and Ignis would have never left the Prince's sides after everything that happened recently and there were just so many things which were wrong with the current situation.   
The Chancellor could have acted better if he really wanted Prompto believed him to be Noctis but that is not what he was doing right now, he was rather playing with him.   
Prompto pointed his gun at the man's head and looked at him with anger.

“What do you want from me? Killing me?”

Like he did to Luna to hurt Noctis.  
“Noctis” looked surprised and upset by Prompto's words and he feigned innocence.

“Prompto what are you talking about? Why would I want to kill you? It was Ardyn playing with my mind, he exchanged your place, I didn't want to push you off this train I swear!”

Prompto prepared to shot, his hands shaking a bit.  
He had to do it, he could not let Ardyn hurting Noctis anymore. 

“You're really one sadistic bastard, taking Noctis appearance to appear in front of me and trying to make me think he is here. Don't take me for a fool!” 

He shot and the man dodged the bullet.

“Well I did not seriously think you would try to shot at me while I have your precious Noctis's face.”

It has been such a horrible inner fight to pull the trigger and shot at his friend's face but all of this was a lie.

“I know Noctis better than your would ever do, you can't fool me with your tricks.”

“Oh yes but I can still... Have fun with you.”

The Chancellor made appeared a weapon out of thin air and he threw it in Prompto's direction. The young man had barely the time to dodge it by throwing himself on the ground. 

“Oh what's wrong Prompto? Surprised that I can do that as well?”

The blond got up from the floor and stared at the other man. He wanted to play, to torment him. That is why he was forcing Prompto to shot at the face of his best friend.  
Prompto would not let him have his way with him. 

“You shouldn't be able to do that. Only Lucis heirs can and the ones they choose to share their powers with.”

He threw another weapon at Prompto who blocked it with its owns. He had no idea why the Chancellor had Noctis's powers but maybe it was better to not know why.   
He knew how Noctis fought, if this guy had the same powers, Prompto could manage to survive against him, well he very much hoped he could. He was no fool, the Chancellor was at a whole different level from his best friend. 

“But as you can see I am able to do that! So now, which one of your suggestion is the right one?”

The Chancellor smirked and he threw himself at Prompto, the same way he had seen Noctis doing it thousands times. Prompto blocked again and he pushed the man away, although with a sword the Chancellor had the advantage and Prompto could hardly attack. He could not stepped aside too much because the man could get back close to him in the blink of an eye and he was not as nice as Noctis during their training.  
He thought something break inside of him at some point, a bone, which one he did not know but he had not the time to think about it, not when the Chancellor could very much break every one of his bones if Prompto was not careful.   
So he kept fighting and defending himself but hurting the Chancellor who still had Noctis's appearance was a torture. It hurt him so badly that his physical injuries were nothing compared to that.   
He was even sure that the bastard let himself getting hit sometimes just to watch the look on Prompto's face, to watch him suffer while he was making his friend bleed.   
Prompto was covered with wounds and when he finally thought the Chancellor would kill him he suddenly disappeared.   
Gone to Gods know where. 

Prompto tried to heal himself quickly as best as possible in case he would be back in seconds but the Chancellor did not come back.  
After an hour Prompto decided that Ardyn was done with their fight for now and would come back later to torment him with whatever twisted means his sick brain would think of.   
Being on guard every second was very tiring, especially when he did not know what would happen and when.   
The blond was still walking on the way to Tenebrae despite his injuries, which were now few and bearable since he healed the most dangerous ones. Although he knew if the Chancellor decided to do something to him Prompto could barely stopped him so he had no idea if he would reach his destination at all.

He was too much alerted to sleep this night so he kept walking.  
He did the same during the following day where the Chancellor came a few times to torment him, it was always the same thing, he was trying to make Prompto think that he was useless, that the others did not need him, that they would left him once they knew where he came from, that a commoner like him had nothing to do with a Prince and his noblemen, that they would not come for him, that fighting was useless because he would die here all alone, ect, ect.  
The Chancellor knew everything of Prompto's insecurities and was hitting him hard on them to have him yield to them and fell in despair. Prompto did his best to ignore him, to fight against it but he had never really talked about his insecurities to any of his friends so what if it was true? No, he could not let himself think about that. If he did then Ardyn would win and there was no way he would let him, he was going to fight against him until the end.   
So Prompto bore the slow torture of Ardyn's words and his blows whenever he was on the mood for it, more likely to make sure he was both suffering physically and mentally. And of course this sadistic was enjoying every second of it. 

 

After days and nights of walk, when Prompto began to see the edge of the city and when he got filled with hope the Chancellor came to put an end to it.  
He reappeared in front of him as Noctis and challenged him to kill him.  
Prompto was weak of his long travel without rest and he had found almost nothing to eat, he was so weak and tired, physically and mentally, that he did not know how he could still summon his weapons.  
But he did.  
And he gave hell to the Chancellor.  
He put all of his rage into the fight, all of it to get back at Ardyn for those days of suffering, not caring anymore if he could actually do something against him.  
He managed to have him on the floor, vulnerable, and in a position to be killed if Prompto aimed right.  
Prompto was sure the Chancellor was playing with him again, there was no way he could have put him down so easily when he was so weak and had tried it so many times before but he had to try.  
Try to kill him and reach Tenebrae.

His hands were shaking again, shooting at Noctis's face was still a torture like the first time even if he had to fight the man a number of times since he first impersonated his friend.   
Noctis was wounded all over, his eyes seemed to plead him to stop, the Chancellor was still doing everything he could to mentally hurt Prompto.   
Bastard.  
A tear escaped his eye before his shaking stopped and he braced himself.  
He shot.  
And before he knew it he was seeing Noctis, dead, in front of him. He had killed Noctis.

The second after his brain processed that he had killed his best friend, something heavy knocked him and he passed out.


End file.
